<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MY Favorite Amechu Stories by TyiauniaHarris27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638648">MY Favorite Amechu Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27'>TyiauniaHarris27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>APH Rare Pair Week 2020, M/M, amechuweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a list of all of my favorite stories of Amechu that I've been reading this past year. And I wanted to share them and show my appreciation to the authors of these wonderful stories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/China (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Small Loving Gesture by LivelySweeTea, such a cute story</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Go Google It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred and Yao have fun on the enter network.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Go Google It by Ladyknights104, really cute and funny story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Watching The Sun Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Watching The Sun Set by ladyknights104</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching The Sun Set by ladyknights104, this story literally melted my heart at how adorable it was when I first read it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance Off's And Coco By The Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dance Off's And Coco By The Fire by vaguelyaperson.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dance Off's And Coco By The Fire by vaguelyaperson. A really cute story that definitely needs more love and attention in my opinion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dragoness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dragoness by Churro-Dragion. Perfect story for nyo amechu lovers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragoness by Churro-Dragion is nyo-amechu at its finest and a really great story in general.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fun With Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fun With Cake by mystmoon92.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fun With Cake by mystmoon92. Really cute story and very in character with thier personalities. All in all a great story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Christmas Pantomime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Christmas Pantomime by  mystmoon92.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Christmas Pantomime by mystmoon92. Even though the story was mostly Prucan focused, it did have a bit of amechu in it and the little bit of interaction between the two was sweet and I enjoyed it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tennessee Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tennessee Whiskey by reiseinaru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tennessee whiskey by reiseiaru, hands down the best thing I ever read so far and continue to re-read over and over again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Opium War Treaties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>USA- China relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opium War Treaties by TaskiAngel. Really beautiful story and gives a great look at the US-China relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Green by RinsDarkMagician</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green by RinsDarkMagician, a really cute and lovely story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kisses In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kisses In The Rain by ladyknights104</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. That is all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Clothing Kink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clothing Kink by mystmoon92</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothing Kink by mystmoon92. Really love this idea of Alfred having a kink for seeing Yao dress up in cutesy outfits. It's actually a great story idea.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Alfred's Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alfred's Smile by Chinapandaru</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alfred's Smile by Chinapandaru, such a cute and adorable story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Karaoke Night by ladyknights104. Really cute and fun story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A really good and fun story, that I love so so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Credits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End credits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All stories mentioned belong to their respective owners and I encourage you to check them out for yourself and send them all some love. Until next time, se you real soon. 💜❤💙</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>